


Teaching

by Ladywhite777



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Embarrassment, F/M, Funny, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Teaching, Whyareyousocute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite777/pseuds/Ladywhite777
Summary: Just a really sort moment between the Inquisitor and Cole, nothing like talking out your feelings with someone who knows your feelings better then you.





	Teaching

The Inquisitor sat in a light blue bathrobe looking at a blushing Cole as he sat on her bed facing her on the desk.

“What have we learned?” She asked.

“To not just come though your bathroom door without knocking, unless its to save your life.” Cole said his hat helping hide his embarrassment.

“And why is it improper for you to be in my bathroom?” She asked.

“Because that is where humans wash, without clothing.” Cole said.

The Inquisitor let out a deep breath and shook her head, she often forgot how little Cole knew how humans behaved. He was more innocent than any of the others she traveled with, that was clear to everyone.

“And that goes for everyone Cole, you don't watch people bath.” She said.

“I have seen many people bath, and I only came because you were in pain.” Cole said softly, his blue eyes watching the Inquisitor as she rung out her dark hair.

“Still, I have told you in the past Cole that I don't like it when you look into my mind.”

“Because you are in pain?” Cole asked.

“I’m not, I mean, everyone feels pain sometimes Cole. As the Inquisitor I have to feel pain, its just part of my job.” She explained.  
“That isn't fair, you shouldn't have to be in pain, I hate it when your in pain...it makes me hurt,” Cole said softly looking back up into her eyes.

The Inquisitor smiled at Cole getting of her desk and going so that she was sitting next to him on the plush bed.

“Pain is, it is a part of being human Cole. I just like to be alone when I have to let some of it go.”

“Alone, always alone, I can't show them I am hurting, they all need me, I have to be strong, I have to save them…” Cole said going off into one of his tangents, although this time the thoughts he rattled off were hers.

“Cole.” She snapped.

Cole fell silent only looking at the floor of her bedroom.

“I don't want you to hurt.” He said.

The Inquisitor suddenly felt bad, in his own crazy way Cole deeply cared for her. He only ever wanted to help her. She lightly touched the spirits shoulder.

“Thank you Cole for caring more me but I am alright, I promise you that. Sometimes it just gets hard, very hard.”

“Why wont you tell him?”

The Inquisitor blinked, “Tell who what?”

“That you love him, Cullen.”

Her cheeks burned.  
“Cole….this was about bathtub rules, I am not going to talk about my lack of a love life with you.” She said running a hand through her hair.

“He worries about you all the time.” Cole told her.

“Cole...all the time?”

He smiled.

“Yes he worries your hurting and not telling anyone, not telling him.”

“Cullen...you have given me a lot to think about Cole.”

“Can I ask another question before I go?” 

“Sure.”

“Can Cullen come in when you bath sense he is someone you love.”

“Get out.”


End file.
